Escape From The Beautiful World
by TheSecretFlora
Summary: Kim Belulah Crawford has always been the princess of Seafard. Jack Brewer has always been a villager of Seafard. One day, Kim decides to sneak out of the castle and meets Jack and his friends. Will they fall in love? What will they learn from each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I got the results! It turns out the results is Escape From The Beautiful Life! Well, if it was a tie between stories, I would do it at one point and maybe I might do them one day. Anyways, without any further ado, onwards to the story! But of course, disclaimers first. I don't own Kickin It which belongs to Disney XD! If I did, I wo****uld've made Jack and Kim kiss a long time ago... Anyways (I say anyways a lot, don't judge me), I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kim's POV

Ah, another day in the palace. A place full of books and animal care... It's still a bit early for that so might as well introduce myself to nobody. Hi, I'm Kimberly Belulah Crawford but call me Kim. If you do call me Kimberly or even worse Kimmy, you will be done for. Anyways, I'm the princess of Seafard so I'm in the castle all day, every day. I don't mind though, I mean, I have books, my two friends who are maids here who are Grace and Mika. They both are cool and funny! Anyways, I have been doing Karate for two years and I'm a second degree black belt so I'm not one of those princesses that are damsels in distress. If anything, I HATE playing that card. I love reading and I've been doing that for as long as I can remember. I have a pet fox (don't worry, she's tame) named Summer. She's kinda like my bodyguard just in case I can't fight by myself. Anyways, that's it for me!

I got up and walked out of the door. I was wearing a modest turquoise dress that had golden lacings. I started walking down the halls and saw Grace and Mika, carrying silk down the hallway. I greeted them. "Morning Grace and Mika." They both chimed "Hey Kim!" Then, Grace asked "Kim, are you heading to the library?" I nodded and said "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Mika and Grace gasped as I tilted my head a little in confusion. "What?" Mika said "Look girl, you have to take a break from reading!" Now it was my turn to gasp. "Why?!" Grace said "You need to have fun once in a while. Sneak out of the kingdom!" She whispered the last part. "But what if-" I started but Mika cut me off. "Don't worry, we have you covered! Now, follow us!" Grace took my hand and dragged me to the Girl's Dressing Room. They gave me a set of clothes. "Now, put them on so you won't stand out!" I nodded and went to go change.

Jack's POV

I was working in the fields again, as usually (He's wearing ds/image/article/117/1174373/e3-2011-harvest-moon-the-tale-of-two-towns-screens-20110608110829580_ ). I sighed as I kept tilling the land. I'm pretty bored and I can't stop so might as well give myself a pointless introduction to nobody cause that's what all the cool kids do. Hey, I'm Jackson Brewer but please call me Jack and please not Jackie. I'm not kidding, I will wish that you probably shouldn't have called me that. Anyways, I'm a commoner in Seafard and I work as a farmer. I have a few friend farmers who are Julie, Milton, Jerry and Eddie. Milton and Julie are dating and have been working on the same farm for about 6 months. Jerry is pretty much an idiot most of the times but he's my best friend along with Eddie. We all have each other's back no matter what. I guess we're kinda like a family. I'm a second degree black belt so people in this town call me a protector of the village. They usually come to me if someone's bugging them. Anyways, that's all I got.

I finally finished tilling all the land I had. I was wearing I planted all the seeds (which were Yam, Eggplant, Spinach and Carrots) and I sat down at the bench outside of the field and I wiped off all the sweat from my forehead. Then, I heard a voice that I'd recognize anywhere. "Yo Jack!" Jerry yelled, running towards me. Once he caught up to where I am, he started panting and I gave him a confused look "Hey Jerry, what's going on?" "Cute... Blonde... Chick... In... Our... Village!" He said between pants. I said "Oh, I think you should take her Jerry. You know I'm not looking for love right now. The farm may not be much trouble for me but all the girls here aren't to my tastes. Jerry, you should know that-" I was cut off with my latino best friend dragging me off. We stopped at town square. My eyes were searching for the girl and then my eyes landed on a beautiful girl.

Kim's POV

I was walking through the town square and a few people were staring at me. I saw a fairly tall brunette man with chocolate brown eyes. I thought to myself 'Wow, he's kind of handsome...' It seemed like he snapped out of his trance and smiled, waved and winked at me. I blushed and waved back and smiled. I'll admit, sneaking in wearing the commoners clothes was a great idea (This is what she's wearing: /current/2012/06/p_02_Bluebell_Female_psd_ ). I saw a latino man nudge him a little. He nodded and slowly started to walk my way. I panicked a little. What do I do!? Should I- "Umm... Hey there." I saw the brunette man. I jumped back a little, startled. I said "Hello there... What's your name?" I saw him smile. "It's Jack." I smiled back "I'm Kim. Nice to meet you." He then took my hand and shook it. I felt something so warm in my body... But what is it called? I shook his hand back. We kind of just stood there for a while, staring at eachother. Jack was apparently still holding my hand.

Then, someone was calling his name. "Uhh... Jack? Dude? Snap out of it! I know she's hot but you don't need to stare at her all day!" Jack snapped out of his daze and then glared at the man "Jerry!" He nearly yelled. I sweatdropped and said "Umm... Jack, who's this?'' Jack looked at me and said "Oh, that's Jerry, one of my friends. Jerry, meet Kim." I smiled politely at him "Nice to meet you Jerry." "Jack, I have to go work on my farm. Have fun you two." He winked at us as he left. Then, Jack said "So, are you new here?'' I thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes I am." He gently took my hand "How about I show you around?" I bit my lip and said "I would love that." He gently dragged me around the village. It was truly what I needed. I just hope mother and father won't notice that I snuck out...

* * *

**Anyways, that is it for Escape From The Beautiful Life. I hope you enjoyed it! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... I hope you enjoy this chapter of Escape From the Beautiful World! As always, I don't own Kickin It!**

* * *

Jack's POV

Today was the best day ever! I think I met the love of my life, Kim. She's beautiful, smart and knows how to defend herself! We sat the lake, both looking at the lake only I knew about and now, Kim knows. She stood up suddenly "I have to go now Jack." Kim said. I nodded and stood up as well. She started to walk back. Then, I yelled "KIM, LET'S MEET BACK HERE TOMORROW!" Kim shouted back "NO PROMISES THOUGH!" I smiled to myself and walked back.

Kim's POV

I sighed happily as I walked away from him. Man, I feel like understands me... Maybe I should run away from the kingdom. But, I would be leaving Grace and Mika... I sighed, not knowing what to do. As I snuck back in the my room, I flopped on my bed, tired. I heard a few knocks and I groggily said "Come in Grace and Mika..." They both entered in, smirking. I looked at them questionably "What?" Grace said "I know you met Jack Brewer and you're totally smitten by him. I stood up immediately and blushed "Wha- What!? I didn't meet someone by that name!" I said, my voice going a few octaves higher.

Mika said "Yeah, you have." I glared at them but sighed. "He's a commoner and I'm a royal... We can't be together anyway..." Grace and Mika said "Then how about you run away?" I said "But they would notice." My friends sighed but then, Grace lit up and whispered in my ear "How about you fake your death?" My eyes widened and I backed away "What?! Are you crazy! That won't work!" Mika looked confused "What won't work?" Grace whispered in her ear the plan and Mika said "That might work!" I sighed in frustration "Can we talk about this later?! I need to rest!" They nodded and left. I fully laid down and sighed and let the darkness to take me.

Grace's POV

After me and Mika left, we both smirked at each other. "Mika, you know what we need to do right?" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eyes. Mika nodded back, having the same glint. "Yup~ How about you go get him while I go distract the guards?" I replied "Sounds good enough for me." We both went our seperate ways to place our plan in action.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, what is the plan? :3 Well, you will find out! I'm sorry that this was updated very late but I had a lot on my plate! I think I will be able to update more this spring break. Anyways, see you guys next time! :3**


	3. Author's Note!

Hey guys, Flora here. I'm sorry but, from what the updates look like, I probably will be update every month at the very latest. I'm really sorry you guys have to wait so long just for one short chapter, but it has to be that way...

Basically on why I haven't been updating, school has been dominating my life like crazy! I made a deal with my dad that if I completed all my math homework (I hate math so I haven't been turning stuff in.), I get to use the only computer I'm allowed to use at my house. I've been slacking A LOT which is why I update VERY late. So, that's basically why I haven't been updating much... ^^' I hope you guys understand!


End file.
